Blood Contract
by JunJouVampire
Summary: AU. Yuki enters Twilight Mansion, one of the best schools around. But, there is more to what meets the eye... What secrets will he discover? Will he be able to handle the drama that has yet to come? And just who are the "Princes" of the school?
1. Chapter 1

_I just watched Uraboku for the second time and read Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru~ I just thought I **had** to make a story for this series, since there really isn't enough. ; w;_

_Soo, for pairings, I have Luka/Yuki, sliiiiight Kanata/Yuki, Hotsuma/Shuusei, Senshiro/Kuroto, Takashiro/Regai, Touko/Aya, Isuzu/Katsumi, Luze/Tsukomo, and more!~_

_HONESTLY, I want more Tsukomo yaoi. :T I kind of wanted to pair him up with Suusei, but I just can't take Hotsuma away from him. ; u; I was going to pair him with Tachibana, but then I was like, NO. LUZE. LUZE MUST BE IN A YAOI THAT IS NOT WITH HIS BROTHER. Plus, both men are hot... They would be hot together. ; U; /shot_

_**The rating is scheduled to go up.**_

_**Chapter I**_

Yuki stared up at the large, beautiful built high school known as Twilight Mansion with his golden eyes. He ran his fingers through his strawberry blond hair as the wind started to pick up, making the nearby sakura tree petals dance gracefully. The school had taken a good amount of time getting into, seeing as it was one of the best schools the area had to offer. If it weren't for Kanata, he wouldn't even be in the uniform.

His uniform was gray with blue lining bordering edges of the jacket, which was buttoned up, his white dress shirt tucked in his gray pants, and blue tie hanging off his neck and tucked in his jacket. Nervously, he pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and glanced at it. His dorm number... He wondered how he would find his dorm in such a large area! Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked forward, looking for any signs of the dorm area.

"I wish Kanata-san was here to guide me..." Yuki murmured to himself sadly.

He was so nervous. What were the students like? The staff? Did he have a roommate? So many questions filled his head... Yuki stopped and gazed down a long, black hallway. The windows we blocked by thick, red, elegant looking curtains. On the wall leading to the hall was a sign that read, Dura Dormitory.

"Dura... Dormitory?" he asked himself, looking back down at the paper, he tilted his head, Zewilt Dormitory?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice from behind shouted.

Jumping in surprise, Yuki whipped around to see a girl with a similar looking outfit, but with a skirt.

"G-Gomen! I'm trying to look for my dorm!" Yuki replied nervously, shrinking back a little.

Her golden eyes brightened up, "You must be the new student everyone has been talking about!~ I'm Touko Murasame! Sorry to say, but you are in the wrong dormitory... Let me show you the right way."

Yuki gladly followed the long haired girl to his new living space. He sighed in relief when they reached his room, Dorm 106.

"Thank you, Murasame-san,Yuki said gratefully as he bowed slightly.

"Ehh? No, no! You can call me Touko-chan!~ You don't have to be so formal with me," she laughed, patting his shoulder, "if you need anymore assistance, feel free to ask me..."

"Yuki. Giou Yuki."

Touko gawked, "Giou? Are you by chance related to the headmaster, Giou Takashiro?"

"Who?" he questioned

Touko just waved her hand, "Nevermind. I'll see you later, okay?~"

Yuki watched as the young woman left before entering his dorm.

"Surprise!~" shouted a familiar voice.

Yuki's eyes widened, "K-Kanata-san!"

Said man waved, his gentle smile gracing his face. Suddenly, he was hugged by the shorter male. Chuckling, he patted his head.

"I wanted to surprise my new roommate."

"I was certainly surprised!" Yuki laughed, pulling away from the hug.

Yuki then took the time to marvel at the beauty of the room. The shining dust colored, wooden looking floor seemed to go well with the white walls that had an occasional picture and large window with white curtains tied back with thick, black yarn. There was a small lounging area that had a white sofa for two with two black recliners on either side. In front of the sofa was a black rug with a white coffee table lying on it. On the wall in front of it was a black mantel with a large black TV installed. He looked at the the left side of the room to find a white bed with black wooden framework supporting it. White, transparent cloth dipped down off the thin, black roof that was being supported by black poles on each corner of the bed. Next to the bed was a white closet and dresser, one being on either side of the bed. It was the same for the right side of the room.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" Kanata asked with a smile while he walked over the the sofa.

Yuki nodded happily, "Yes, I am. Though, I haven't seen or interacted a lot..."

Kanata chuckled, "Well, that will surely change."

Yuki walked over and sat by Kanata, "Kanata-san... Why are there two different dormitories?"

Kanata seemed to tense slightly before answering, "You don't need to worry about that, Yuki... Just be sure to stay in our dormitory when night falls."

Yuki blinked, "Why?"

"Well, it's against the rules to run around campus,Kanata replied smoothly with a smile.

Yuki chuckled. _I swear I saw Kanata have... No, I'm sure I am a little just tired and stressed...I must be imagining things._

Brushing off the thought, he continued to chat with his best friend happily.

Later that day, Kanata and Yuki strolled down a hall supported by pillars to allow them to roam the outdoors when Yuki heard the voice of Touko.

"Tsukumo, you should tell me where you are going next time," the said girl huffed, crossing her arms.

A white haired, golden eyed male smiled slightly, "I did... You were talking to Aya."

Touko blushed a nice shade of pink before noticing Yuki, "Oh, Yuki!~"

Yuki smiled as the girl waved at him. Glancing up at Kanata, the man smiled and nodded slightly, signaling Yuki that it was okay to go to his new acquaintance. Yuki smiled wide and jogged over to Touko.

"This is Yuki-chan, the boy I ran into yesterday while trying to look for you. Yuki-chan, this is my brother," she introduced, setting a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Is that why you were in the Dura Dormitory?" Yuki asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, ever since last month, he has been disappearing from me!"

Tsumuko chuckled nervously as his sister pouted.

"Oi, Tsumuko..."

Looking up, Yuki stared the the wild haired blonde standing behind Tsumuko. His jacket had been unbuttoned, as well as a few buttons on his dress shirt.

"Ah, Hotsuma, are you here for your notes?" he asked, reaching into the briefcase looking bag he had.

"Hotsuma, this is the new kid, Giou Yuki!" Touko happily announced.

The blonde blinked, then took a good look at Yuki.

"Che... Giou is probably having his little brother spy on us, or something," he finally said, taking the notebook Tsumuko had fished out of his bag.

"Don't be rude!" the girl hissed lowly.

Hotsuma turn around with a "tch," and walked off. Touko fumed and shook her fist in anger.

"That guy is always rude... Not to mention he is a big pervert!"

"I don't think he meant to walk in the girls' bath house..." Tsumuko replied with a sweatdrop.

Yuki and his two new friends talked happily until the warning bell signaled them to get to class quickly.

"Wah! I don't even know where my classes are!" Yuki gasped pulling out his class schedule out of his pocket.

Tsumuko smiled, "Don't worry, we'll help."

From a high window, a man with black hair seemed to be gazing down at Yuki and his friends from the small crack the curtain provided.

"Luka, why are you up so early?" came a groan in the dark room.

Luka glanced over the the figure sitting up in bed. Silver eyes met purple. The other man smirked, flashing his fangs.

"Do you see something you like?"

* * *

_Ahhh, crappy beginning, I know, but I swear it will get better! OTL At least, I hope..._

_I was going to use the orphanage name for Yuki's last name, but decided not to... Is it Twilight Mansion or Haven? Ugh..._


	2. PLEASE READ

Okay, I'm sorry this is not another chapter for those who have been waiting, but I have been without a computer to type on for months as you noticed. :C I am terribly sorry. **I have not dropped the story**! Though, I _did_ forget where I was going with it, so now I have to remember/create a new plot.


End file.
